A Thousand Years
by MissFive-0
Summary: Stiles had known from a young age that he was interested in guys too; he just hadn't expected to feel anything for this particular guy... It had thrown him for a while, and it had earned a few looks from a certain sourwolf but things had settled down again once Stiles told himself to get the fuck over it and move on.


**A Thousand Years**

**Summary:** _Stiles contemplates his feelings for a certain Sourwolf, with the help of his favourite song. It might just be Derek's too._

**A/N:** _So this is the first time I have ever tried to write a Teen Wolf fic and I'm not sure how it's turned out, but I wanted to try anyway. Stiles is a pretty hard character to write! Hope you like it anyway, let me know what you think, constructive criticism is always welcome, flames however are not. _

**A/N 2:**_ I don't own Teen Wolf or the song!_

* * *

Never let it be said, that Stiles Stilinski wasn't a hopeless romantic.

Sure, he would deny it until he was blue in the face and had run out of words (which, let's face it, would take a _very_ long time.) But the truth was, he wanted what his parents had had before his mother's death.

And if he had a specific person in mind whenever he thought about it, so what? It wasn't like he was stupid enough to do anything about it; he would just pine from afar and make do.

He tried to ignore how depressing that was. He still pretended to be in love with Lydia, and so far no-one had called him out on it, but it hadn't been Lydia in quite a while.

No this person was taller, meaner and slightly more terrifying. He was also a dude.

Stiles had known from a young age that he was interested in guys too; he just hadn't expected to fall anything for this particular guy; see above for reasons.

It had thrown him for a while, and it had earned a few looks from a certain sourwolf but things had settled down again once Stiles told himself to get the fuck over it and move on.

So that was why he was lying upside down on his bed in the dark on a Saturday night, listening to Christina Perri singing at the end of Breaking Dawn.

_Stupid song…_ Stiles thought angrily. _Stupid feelings. Stupid Derek for not being a total bastard._

His life would so much easier if he still hated Derek as he had when they first met.

Then again, when had his life ever been easy?

Again; depressing.

Stiles flipped over onto his stomach and sighed, resolving that he would never listen to that damn song again.

He didn't notice the tapping at the window at first, thinking it was just the music. Finally, he raised hs head and looked up to find Derek perched precariously outside his room, staring at him.

When Stiles didn't move to let him in, Derek raised his eyebrows in a _'Don't fuck with me Stilinski'_ way that Stiles really shouldn't find attractive, but secretly did.

Groaning and muttering under his breath, Stiles heaved himself up off the bed and pushed the window open.

''What are you doing here?'' He said, rewinding the ending credits to the start of the song and pressing pause. He wouldn't listen to it again after tonight, but if Derek was going to just drop into the bedroom at one in the morning then he was perfectly entitled to torture himself.

Derek held up his phone, ''To tell you to stop with the damn song.''

Stiles blinked, ''How the hell-''

''You called me.'' Derek bit out.

''No I didn't,'' Stiles said adamantly. ''Why would I do that?''

Derek stared at him, ''To torture me, maybe?''

Stiles laughed, ''Really not into the whole pain thing, dude, but hey to each their own…''

Derek huffed and walked over the bed where Stiles' phone was laying. He picked up and showed Stiles the screen, which said the call time was currently at over 40 minutes' and counting.

''Fuck!'' Stiles grabbed the phone and ended the call quickly. ''My dad is literally going to _kill_ me. I've fought werewolves and kanimas' and damn faeries and my death is going to be over a damn phone bill.'' He dropped onto the edge of his bed and balled his fists.

''What was the song?'' Derek asked a few moments later.

Stiles glared at him, ''Seriously? I'm going to _die _and all you care about is the _fucking song?!_''

Crossing his ridiculous arms over his ridiculous chest Derek nodded, and Stiles felt something inside his chest break in that moment.

''Fuck you!,'' He stood up and pointed at the bastard in front of him, ''Fuck that fucking song and fuck everything else too! If you came all the way over here just to laugh at me, then go the fuck ahead I don't even care anymore.''

Derek grabbed the finger that was threatening to poked his eye out and growled, ''Stiles-''

''You should just go…'' Stiles cut in.

''For fuck sake, Stiles,'' The hand not holding Stiles' finger, came up to touch his face as Derek pressed his lips firmly to Stiles' own.

Stiles made a surprised a noise at the back of his throat but quickly kissed back passionately. The kiss was everything Stiles had imagined and more. All the pent up frustration melted away as Derek softened the kiss.

When the need to breath became too much, they broke apart and rested their foreheads together.

''A Thousand Years…'' Stiles whispered.

He felt Derek raised an eyebrow, and he explained, ''The song, it's called A Thousand Years. It's my favourite song…''

Derek huffed out a laugh, ''Do you swear at every song you like?''

''Of course not…just the special ones.''

Something occurred to Stiles then, ''Why didn't you just hang up?''

Derek froze.

Stiles pulled away to look at him, ''Well?''

''I liked the song.'' Derek finally said.

A smile bloomed on Stiles' face as he pressed play on his laptop. As the music started Derek stepped closer and kissed him again, slow and sweet.

_Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer  
One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more…_

_-END-_


End file.
